The Darkness in the Light
by fuzzy1235
Summary: I ran as fast as possible through the forest. How could they just turn on me like that. I tried holding back my tears but they just came running endlessly down my face. I can't run any further but I just need to get out the other side.. I just...need to run... a little...more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who are actually reading this. (Most likely no one), but this is my first fan fiction story for Fairy Tail. This is a Lisana returns and Lucy leaves story called The Darkness In The Light. Please do not criticise and make mean and disturbing comments. It's my first time. OK enough talking let's get on to the story!**

**~Lucy's POV~**

YAY! Lisana's back! Let's have a giant party to celebrate! It's so great to have Lisana back. It's more fun when she's around. Hey Lisana! Over here! Well I guess everyone is excited to have her back too. Everyone is crowding around her like a flash mob. I pushed my way through to see my friend.

"Hey!" Natsu scowled at me as he blocked my path. "What do you think you're doing?" "Uhh… I'm trying to talk to my friend?" "Well too bad! She doesn't want to see you. Since Lisana's back I don't understand why you are still here!" Natsu yelled.

"I..I don't understand. I've always been a part of Fairy Tail! I can't just leave!" Lucy trembled. "Laxus! You are needed!" Natsu yelled with a smirk .Laxus Dreyer, a gargantuan man that's well built came storming in. "Remove her Fairy Tail mark!" Natsu said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Lucy cried miserably. Slowly, Laxus struck a large lightning bolt in the air and Lucy's Fairy Tail mark slowly disappeared.

**~Natsu's POV~**

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her towards the dungeon. He threw her inside and left. Lucy was left sobbing her heart out. Natsu returned with a long whip. He slashed the whip against Lucy a lot of times and just as he was going for the biggest slash Lisana came and called Natsu out for something important.

"Ugh! What now! Can't you see I'm busy!" "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you Natsu," Lisana said sadly. "Oh, I didn't know it was you Lisana. What do you need?" Natsu said kindly and left the dungeon. He shut the door behind him but forgot to lock it.

**~Back to Lucy's POV~**

"Yes! He forgot to lock it!" Lucy said to herself still crying miserably. She slowly waited for Natsu and Lisana to leave and she crept out slowly and jumped out of the window out into the garden. She set off and ran into the dark, emerald forest. She had tears endlessly running down her face and blood coming out of her body from the whip. She ran for 30 minutes and her legs and arms started to burn. I must run further… just out the other side…. Lucy panted. She slowly ran out of breath and she collapsed on the soft grass and into a deep….deep…..sleep…

**I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was kinda short but there will be more chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples I am back with chapter 2 of The Darkness In the Light. Once again please do not leave mean or disturbing comments. I made this fan fiction story for fun and do not need criticism. OK I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~?'s POV~**

I was walking in the beautiful emerald forest to get back home until I saw a beautiful young girl lying on the floor looking like she has been tortured with blood on her body and tears all over her face. I quickly picked her up and took her to the lake. I washed off all the blood and tears of her face and body. I was about to pick her up and take her to an infirmary in my village but, she slowly woke up and had a very confused reaction. "Wh…where am I?" Lucy said as she choked out a bit of blood. She saw the guy who saved her and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Ezekiel but you can call me Zeke. I saw you covered in blood and tears collapsed on the grass so I decided to clean you up. I was about to take you to my village but now that you woke up, you can go home now."

**~Lucy's POV~**

"Wow, I can't believe someone is actually nice to me. He's so good looking. Short brown hair, deep brown eyes. Is he single?' " Lucy wondered in her head. "Uhh, actually I want to follow you instead." Lucy replied.

"Okay then. Let's go." Zeke answered. As they were walking through the forest of tall, evergreen trees, Lucy explained to Zeke her painful experience so Zeke would understand why she wouldn't want to go home. Now and then Lucy would lean on his shoulder to cry on and Zeke was very happy for finding her.

Once they entered the village together, everyone stared at them and murmured amongst themselves. They were surprised to see Zeke with an unfamiliar girl (Only because he's always forever alone). Zeke went into a small house and called for a doctor. Dr. Gorilla came out and saw Lucy with cuts and wounds all over her body.

"Ms. Heartfilia come into the check-up room please." Dr Gorilla called kindly. As Lucy walked into the check-up room, Zeke waited outside for her. As soon as she was all bandaged up, the two left the doctors and went to Zeke's house. As Zeke was about to enter his home, a guy about the same age as Lucy and Zeke came running towards them. He had short strawberry blonde hair with swooped bangs covering his eyes. He has bright jade green eyes. He was tall and well built. "Hey Zeke! Wanna come over to my hou… Hey, you finally scored a hot date eh?" the guy said cheekily.

**~Zeke's POV~**

"Not now Nathan. Nathan this is Lucy. Lucy this is my best friend Nathan. I found her in the forest collapsed on the grass and I am looking after her. Now just leave us alone for a bit." Zeke replied. Nathan answered "Can I date her if you don't?"

"Get out!" Zeke said grumpily. As soon as Nathan left, he explained to Lucy that he was the doctor's son, a total playboy and not to date him otherwise he will break her heart. She understood and trusted Zeke. As soon as they entered Zeke's luxurious mansion, Lucy knew why he didn't have a girlfriend. His family was rich but he never had a girlfriend who actually liked him. All of them just wanted his money.

Zeke took Lucy upstairs and into a guest bedroom and placed her down on the bed for her to rest. Zeke went downstairs to get a glass of water and a snack for Lucy but by the time he came back upstairs she was fast asleep…

**~Natsu's POV~**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. Nobody knew where she was. Natsu was infuriated! He sent soldiers to inspect every single inch of Magnolia Town. Soon Gray came back from his lunch to find Lisana back.

"Hey Lisana! Good to see you again." Gray said. Gray wondered where Lucy was but didn't ask and just enjoyed the celebration but he was very nervous because he loved Lucy and couldn't find her.. Everyone was enjoying themselves and partying hard everyone except Natsu.

"Where could she have gone?" Natsu screamed. Once again he had no response. "When I find her, she will be desperately fighting for her LIFE."

**If you guys like this story so far, please tell me another plot or title for my next fan fiction. Also tell me what you wold like me to include for you guys. Shout outs to MilkyLuver, Moeayano and 1mixme2. Till the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am back with the 3****rd**** chapter of my fan fiction The Darkness In The Light. Please only leave kind comments. I do not like people putting down others so yeah! Please enjoy this chapter of The Darkness In The Light and let's get to it!**

**~Lucy's POV~**

"Wh…what happened?" Lucy said sleepily as she tiredly rubbed her sore eyes. "Where's Zeke?" Lucy slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She went downstairs and out the front door. She went around the village to look for him when suddenly…BASH!

'Oww!" Lucy cried painfully. A guy around her age bumped into her. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." the guy said with his arm extended out to pull her up. "Hey, have we met before? You seem familiar." the guy asked.

"Uhh, I think I've seen you before. Oh! You're Nathan right? Nathan, son of Dr. Gorilla?" Lucy asked. "Yea! You must be Lucy. You must be the girl Zeke is dating. He is always in denial but I already know." Nathan said. "Actually no, we aren't dating." Lucy responded. "So you're single? Wanna go grab a drink or something?" Nathan said (he already has a girlfriend).

"Uhh… no thanks. I have to find someone. I'm gonna go now." Lucy replied and raced off before Nathan tries to flirt with her again. Nathan stared at her and smirked "Heh, playing hard to get. She wants me." Lucy quickly searched for a while until she found Zeke with another girl talking about something. She didn't want them to see her, so she quickly dived behind a rose bush and eavesdropped quietly.

"Look you know who set me up here and she can't find out who. Okay? She doesn't understand who is after her and doesn't understand how much danger she can be in. I grew to love her and I don't want to do what he said." Zeke said with a rattled voice. "Well she doesn't have to know now but she will find out eventually. Don't act suspiciously and just don't burst out anything about this. She doesn't know about your mission. I have to go now. Don't worry about it. Bye!" the girl said as she waved goodbye and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Who were they talking about?" Lucy wondered in her head while she slowly crept out from the bush and dashed all the way to Zeke's house just in case he came back looking for her. She quickly raced to Zeke's front door of his house until Zeke stopped her.

**~Zeke's POV~**

"Where were you?" Zeke asked. He was scared that she might have heard his conversation. She didn't want to lie but she had to because she couldn't tell him the truth. "Uhhh.. I was talking to a girl about where to go for food. And then I forgot to find you so I tried going into your house and here I am." Lucy lied straight through her teeth. Lucy thought he didn't believe her.

"Well you could've said so in the first place! Let's go inside. My mum already made food." Zeke answered. Lucy wondered in her head about what she should ask Zeke about his conversation.

**~Natsu's POV~**

"Even though she escaped doesn't mean we can't find her. She can run but can't hide. Hey where is she? I need her now because she needs to help me with Lucy." Natsu said annoyingly.

An average size girl walked in with a long cloak that covers her face and she is wearing a dark cross necklace and 2 heart rings. 1 for her index finger and one for her thumb. It was her parents' marriage rings. Her parents died when she was 2 years old by outsiders (which are other people who are rivals between Fairy Tailians).

**~?'s POV~**

"What is your command master?" the girl asked evilly. She was waiting her whole life to get revenge on the outsiders. She was willing to do anything as long as she can get revenge on them. The outsiders killed her parents by using a strong man named Max and he used his powers to stab them with painful icicles straight through the hearts.

Even though the girl looked average sized, she was capable of doing unimaginable things. She nearly killed Gray with just one shot of a bolt of lightning. She was a daring, confident girl, so don't mess with her.

"I want you to go find Lucy Heartfilia and murder her savagely! In secret or in public if you have to. I don't care but I want her dead!" Natsu ordered. "Yes master. As you wish." The girl cackled.

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading I changed my mind and I am actually posting whenever I finish writing a chapter so there are more stories for you guys to read! YAY! Cya guys in my next chapter.**


	4. Editor's note PLEASE READ!

***Editor's note! PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys. I know I haven't been posting lately because I have been busy. I might end this series soon on a cliffhanger or I just finish of the series quickly but I am preparing for high school and it's hard for me to keep up with my work and fan fiction so I might change my mind but for now I am sticking to my decision. I hope you guys undertsnad.


End file.
